Unsatisfied
by jojoDO
Summary: Kazuya hates his wife. Xiaoyu hates her boyfriend. The rest is basic math.


**Ooookaaaaay, sooooo... I'm doing this. I'm actually doing this. It was not my idea, swearsies. Enjoy... I guess.**

"BUT JUUUUUUUN!"

Jun stormed through the house as she gathered her things, Kazuya following close behind.

"Whyyyyyy?" he whined.

"Because I am tired of your bullshit!" Jun retorted. "You are such a disgusting pig. All you want from me is sex, sex, sex! And you don't even do anything to deserve it! All you do is lay around the house and watch that garbage on TV."

"Hey, _MANswers_ is badass. It prepares a man for all the things that really matter in life, like how to make your girlfriend's tits bigger. You really should have paid attention to that segment."

"OOOOOOH! That is IT! I don't know if I'll even come back, so don't bother calling!"

Jun slammed the door so hard the entire house rumbled. Kazuya was just left standing there, feeling less of a man.

"Hmph! Damn woman... nobody defies Kazuya Mishima! She'll be back! Nobody can resist this devil d!"

Kazuya plopped onto the couch and cracked open a cold one. He just laid there and slurped down the whole can, not giving a shit about anything or anybody.

"All I wanted was a little piece..." he grumbled. "Damn woman never puts out after what happened 20 years ago. For the record, SHE came onto ME!"

Kazuya just sat there and complained to himself until he suddenly heard a noise upstairs...

"JIIIIIIIN WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Down the stairs walked Kazuya's son Jin Kazama, along with his girlfriend Ling Xiaoyu. Jin was also gathering his things, and he was wearing his usual emo face.

"I'm sorry, Xiao..." he said in his brooding voice. "...but I'm not worthy to be your boyfriend..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"My past sins... they cannot be undone..."

"URRRRGH! All you do is bitch and moan about everything! You never pay attention to me because you're too busy being depressed and shit!"

"You don't understand..." Jin said in his usual emotionless tone. "The curse cannot be lifted. I can't get too close to you... or anybody..."

"So you're leaving me?"

"It's for the best, Xiao. I'm going far away, where I can never hurt anybody again..."

Jin didn't say another word, just walked out the door and shut it in Xiaoyu's face. She was left standing there, mouth agape.

"Oh shit, incoming..." Kazuya muttered. He covered his ears for the explosion that would soon unleash.

"GAAAAAAAAH FINE THEN! I WAS TIRED OF YOUR DOOM AND GLOOM ASS ANYWAY! I'M GONNA GO FIND SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY HAS A PAIR IN THEIR SACK, YOU EMO BITCH!"

Xiaoyu exhaled a few times before stomping over to the vacant recliner and plopping down into it. The two of them just sat in silence, the shock of rejection still fresh in both of them.

"...So what the hell was that all about?" Kazuya asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh hi Mr. Mishima, I didn't see you there. It's just your damn son. No offense, but he's a big pussy."

"Heh heh, well he didn't have me to raise him right. That was his mother's doing. Speaking of that cunt..."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, she up and left my ass! All I did was ask for a poke every once in a while. The bitch is too damn uptight. She doesn't know how to have fun."

"That's exactly Jin's problem! Every time I try to be romantic, he pours on the depressing shit. I get so tired of hearing him talk about how he's a "curse to humanity" or some shit. Frankly, it's a turn off. I just wanna find SOMEONE that knows how to please a girl!"

Suddenly, a thought entered both of their minds. A very very dirty thought. The more Kazuya looked at Xiaoyu and she looked at him, the more powerful that thought grew. It wasn't just a coincidence that things had turned out this way; for a long time now, they both have been feeling unsatisfied by their partners. Perhaps this was exactly what fate had in store...

Xiaoyu scanned Kazuya up and down, admiring his huge muscular frame. Sure he was much older and covered in scars, but his body was a lot more ripped than Jin's. Xiaoyu instinctively licked her lips when she imagined how big his package must be.

Kazuya was scanning Xiaoyu just as hard. He had always wanted to try a younger, petite girl. Sure she didn't have much in the breast department, but he could feel himself tingling at the thought of forcing himself inside her tight pink slot.

"I bet you know how to please a girl." Xiaoyu said in a seductive tone.

"Why don't you come over here and find out, girlie?"

Xiaoyu stood up and kicked off her shoes, not taking her eyes off of Kazuya for a second. She slowly reached into her hair and removed both of her pink barrettes, freeing her long black mane.

Kazuya was shocked at how sexy she looked with her hair down. He could already feel himself growing...

With slow, sexy steps, Xiaoyu walked towards the couch until she was right in front of him. Using both hands, she slowly lifted up Kazuya's white wife-beater before snatching it off abruptly.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened; he was just as fucking ripped as she imagined! The scars weren't very pretty, but she could feel herself getting wet at the sight of his huge pecs and six pack abs.

With a smirk, she grabbed both of his hands and put them on her hips. She slowly guided them upward, lifting her dress higher and higher until it was over her head. Kazuya definitely had some blood flowing now that she was in nothing put her purple bra and floral panties. She had a sexy petite body with smooth milky white legs and a slight flush.

Xiaoyu was getting a little impatient now, so she decided to take it up a notch; it was time to see just what kind of heat he was packing. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans in one swift motion, then unzipped them just as swiftly. With one hard jerk, she pulled down both his jeans and boxers at the same time and freed his huge beast from confinement.

"Wow..." Xiaoyu gasped. She had never even seen Jin's member, but she was certain Kazuya's was at least twice as big. She grabbed it with both hands and stroked it a few times, much to Kazuya's pleasure. The more she played with it, the harder it got and the more difficult it became to get a firm grip. Before long, she couldn't even fit her hand all the way around it.

"Mmm... you got hard quick. But is that the best you can do?"

Xiaoyu wanted to push Kazuya's manhood to his limit, so she decided to give him a little encouragement. She got back to her feet and turned around, giving Kazuya a nice view of her ass. She had a tiny backside, but the panties had ridden up her ass just enough to expose a bit of cheek and quite a bit of crack.

Xiaoyu slowly sat down on Kazuya and started to give him a lap dance, moving her ass in a circular motion and brushing against his dick.

"Ahh yeah... dance for me baby..." Kazuya groaned. He took this opportunity to unhook her bra while her back was turned.

After grinding against him in a circular motion, she switched it up and began going back and forth against his dick. She quickened the pace a little and started producing quite a bit of precum.

"Mmmm yeah, soak my panties with your sticky goodness."

She went back and forth for a while then stood back up and went up and down. grazing her ass ever so slightly against his tip and causing a tingling sensation that drove him mad.

Deciding that she had teased him long enough, Xiaoyu finally turned back around and got down on her knees. Kazuya got even harder now that he had a perfect view of her small tits and big, succulent nipples.

Licking her lips a few times, Xiaoyu leaned over and slowly ran her tongue up the side of his shaft. She licked upwards about halfway before going back down and licking up again. She then started to lick around his shaft, pressing her lips against it a few times as well. While she licked and slurped on it. her hands were near the top stroking him wildly.

"Ahh yeah... ahh... taste my meat!"

"Aaaah... aaaah..." she moaned as she ran her tongue upward with several broad strokes. While she licked, she was still stroking as hard as she could. She stroked so hard that cum was covering her hands and lubing him up quite nicely.

"Ahhh... it's almost time for the big blastoff..."

Xiaoyu stopped licking and stroking; now it was time to get serious. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she engorged herself with his oozing dick head. She tried to get his manhood completely down her throat, but it could only go about halfway before she gagged.

"Heh heh, is my man meat too much to take in?"

Xiaoyu shut him up by going down on him at a rapid pace. She slurped and sucked loudly as she coated his dick in her saliva. The wetness only provided a faster, pleasurable sensation as she sped up more and more. If she bobbed any harder, she would have broken her neck.

'Ahh! Ahh! Yes, work on my meat, girl!"

One last time she stuffed his dick down her throat as far as it could go and his climax erupted inside her. She tried hard to swallow the huge amount of cum, but some of it still escaped her mouth and drizzled down his shaft. When she was finished with the cum in her mouth, she licked up any leftovers that had gotten away.

"Yeah that's right, lick my meatstick clean."

Xiaoyu stood up and wiped off her mouth. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now show me what that dong can really do!"

Kazuya smirked evilly. "My pleasure."

Kazuya rose to his feet, grabbed Xiaoyu, and bent her over the arm of the couch. He was kind of limp, so he rubbed his dick in between her buns a few times until he was hard enough for entry.

"Brace for impact, bitch!"

Kazuya thrust forward and rammed himself completely inside Xiaoyu's tiny wet cavern.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Yeah, you like that?!"

Kazuya started thrusting at a backbreaking pace, forcing his entire length inside her tiny pussy with every thrust.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! YESSS! SPLIT ME IN HALF!"

While he fucked the life out of her, he reached around to her chest and let his fingers dance on her nipples. The mind shattering impact of his huge dong and the tingling sensation of his hands on her nipples was a recipe for an explosive orgasm.

"OHHH GOD FUCK ME! MAKE ME EXPLODE!"

Kazuya decided to try another position, so he pulled out of Xiaoyu and sat down on the couch. He lifted her high with both hands and turned her around. With tremendous might, he began hammering Xiaoyu on his dick. The force of his dick entering her made Xiaoyu's eyes roll backwards.

Kazuya continued the motion, thrusting his hips upward and slamming Xiaoyu's pussy against him. It wasn't long until a huge pressure started to erupt inside him.

"OHHH SHIT! Ready for round 2?!"

"AHHHH! IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO ME TOO!"

Xiaoyu's was the first to emerge. Kazuya gave one well placed thrust, and it sent a jolt of electricity to her womanhood. Her pussy started contracting more rapidly than a fast heartbeat, and at that moment, Kazuya's cum came flooding into her pussy at the same time. The effects of both the orgasms lasted well over a minute for both of them.

When the deed was done they collapsed on the couch, completely drained of energy. It took them a few minutes to get moving again, but Kazuya managed to muster just enough energy to grab the phone. With a smirk, Xiaoyu grabbed her phone as well. They both looked at each other with a smile as they dialed, knowing exactly what their next step was.

"Hello? Jun?" Kazuya said.

"Hey, Jin..." Xiaoyu muttered.

"NEVER FUCKING COME BACK!" they screamed in unison and hung up.

 **THE END**


End file.
